


Gardens and Tennis Balls

by HipsBeforeHands1987



Category: X Files
Genre: Daggoo, Episode: s10e03 Mulder & Scully Meet the Were-Monster, F/M, Pre-X-Files Revival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 05:39:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6067222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HipsBeforeHands1987/pseuds/HipsBeforeHands1987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That pesky Daggoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gardens and Tennis Balls

Gardens and Tennis Balls 

It had been a busy week. She had forgotten how much she enjoyed working for the FBI, but she had also forgotten how much paperwork could be involved. Mulder had spent much of the day questioning suspects in their latest case, while she tied up the loose ends of their last. 

They had fallen back into their working groove and although they were not officially back together, she knew that it was only a matter of time before they would find their romantic lives entwined, once again, with their professional lives. 

As she opened her front door and bent down to pick up the mail, when she was met with two eyes. Two very guilty looking eyes. 

“Daggoo” she exclaimed. “Damnit, Dagoo! Bad boy. Bad, bad, boy” she scolded, shaking her finger at the dog who jumped up in an attempt to nip it. “No! No treats! Bad boy.”

Scattered throughout her kitchen was the entire contents of her garbage can, which she did not take out before falling asleep last night. Paper towels were shredded throughout the entry way, along with old mail, and empty yogurt containers. Anything edible had been long since gone. 

Making her way towards the bathroom to get the broom, she passed several small piles of vomit, unfortunately stepping in one. 

She turned to look at the dog. 

“You, are the only monster around here. You know that?”

As she was digging around under the bathroom sink looking for a forgotten bottle of Resolve, she could hear her phone ringing from the living room. Her mother had not been feeling well, and fearing it could be her, Scully darted into the kitchen once again stepping in a small pile of vomit. 

“Damnit, Hello?” She said breathlessly into the receiver. 

“Hey Scully, you ok?”

“Yeah, Mulder, I’m fine. Whats up?”  
 “I was just finishing up with the Reston P.D. and was wondering if you were still at the office?”

“No I decided to leave a little early. Lucky I did otherwise I shudder to think what I would have come home to?”

“What does that mean?”

“Daggoo; that dog is a menace. He tore through my kitchen and proceeded to vomit all over the apartment while I was at work today. I guess I will have to take him back to doggy daycare, but what they charge is pure robbery. Have you ever heard of aromatherapy for dogs?” she exclaimed. “These animals sniff each others asses. Aromatherapy…” she mumbled into the phone. 

“Maybe they have candles and essential oils that smell like poop” Mulder responded. 

She couldn't help but smile as she got down on her hands and knees and began to scrub the carpets. 

“You know, Scully, apartment living is not ideal for a Jack Russell terrier. They are highly intelligent, high energy dogs. They were originally fox hunters, did you know that? The breed is known for being very destructive if left unstimulated for long periods of time.”

Scully stopped scrubbing. 

“Thank you, Mulder. That’s been a huge help.”

There was a pause on the other end of the line. She knew Mulder was likely feeling just as guilty as Daggoo. 

“Scully, why don't you and Daggoo come out to the house tomorrow. It’s supposed to be a nice day. He can run around in the yard, ya know, burn off some energy. We can go over some case files and maybe get something to eat.”

“That sounds nice Mulder, you can look over the repots that I finished today, that is if Daggoo hasn't eaten them yet.”

“Well at least we would get them back in 8 to 12 hours.”

She smiled again, rolling her eyes at Mulder’s scatalogical humor. 

“Does 3:00 work for you? I want to visit Mom in the morning.”  
 “Yeah that works. Give Maggie my best.”

Scully hung up the phone and turned to the dog. 

“Daggoo, its the crate for you tonight.”

———

The next day, after visiting her mother, Scully and Daggoo made their way to rural Virginia. 

As they got off the freeway and onto the the back roads, Scully wound down the passenger window just enough for Daggoo to stick his snout out. The dog looked so happy to have the fresh air blowing his ears all around. She started to think about the dogs previous life, and how he had ended up in the shelter. She felt bad for scolding him so harshly the night before and vowed to get him more exercise. 

Turning into the driveway, she noticed how meticulously the lawn had been cared for. It looked like Mulder had mowed the grass, trimmed the hedges, and maybe even painted the porch. She wondered when he had the time to do all of this since re-joining the FBI. 

She parked her car next to his then walked around to the passenger side to let Daggoo out. As soon as she opened the door the dog took off running behind the house following what appeared to be a very tiny bunny. 

“Daggoo! No!” 

Scully took off after the dog almost tripping over a garden hose. This dog was going to be the death of her. 

She made her way around the house and there on the back porch was Mulder holding Daggoo. 

“This little guy almost had em, but the bunny went right under the porch.” He turned Daggoo so they were facing one another and began talking in a baby voice “Good boy. Good Daggoo. Those little shits are eating up my garden.”

“Mulder, don’t encourage that” 

“They are the dogs natural instincts, Scully. To deny him of that would be wrong. Plus, maybe now that terrified rabbit wont come back for seconds.” 

Mulder squatted placing the pup back on the ground and reached into a box on the porch. Out he pulled a tennis ball and chucked it into the yard. Daggoo tore off in pursuit 

“When did you plant a garden? And where did you get the balls, Mulder?”

“Ouch, Scully. Already forgotten have we?” he said gripping his heart in a dramatic gesture. 

She rolled her eyes at his immature joke. 

“Actually I stopped at Pet Smart on my way home yesterday and got Daggoo some stuff that he can play with at my place. I also got him a little bed that looks like a peta pocket” Mulder said, gesturing with his hands. “He can burrow into after we tucker him out.”

“Wow, Mulder. Thanks.”

“Sure thing Scully. I never was one for furry companions, I always preferred my pets to be more of the aquatic nature, but this little guy has grown on me.”

Daggoo was back at the porch in no time, enthusiastically running in circles at Mulder and Scully’s feet. Mulder thew the ball again. 

“Here, Scully, have a seat.” He pulled up one of the adirondack chairs. “Want something to drink? I have wine and beers in the fridge.”

“Yeah, uh, sure” she said. She wasn't used to this level of hospitality from Mulder.

He returned with a large glass of white wine.

“I threw in some ice cubes because I know you like it, but if its too cold for today I can get you another glass.”

“No, Mulder” she said taking a long sip “Its great.”

They sat on the porch for the next couple of hours talking about their recent cases and how surreal it felt being back at the FBI. 

“Is it just me, or did the bureau start hiring 18-year-olds?” Scully asked. 

“It’s definitely not just you. It was the strangest thing, the other day I was up on 5 and I mentioned the case we were working on and a younger agent said ‘Woah, you're Fox Mulder! Alright!’ and just walked away. Nobody calls me spooky. Its weird… I don't like it.”

“If you want I can start the nickname back up for you.”

“On second thought, maybe not.” Mulder chuckled. “So Scully, how about I get a pizza delivered? Mushroom and peppers, like always?” 

“Mulder, who is going to deliver a pizza way out here?”

“Oh ye of little faith, I have a little agreement with the local delivery boy.”

Scully raised her eyebrows.

“He comes the extra couple miles and I tip him generously. Now, wadd’ya say?”

“Extra mushrooms and a side salad please.”

———

Once the pizza had been delivered, and Daggoo long since exhausted, they all three made their way back into the house. Scully shooed the two boys into the living room for a heated game of tug-of-war while she got the plates, glasses, and utensils. She walked over to the corner of the kitchen which housed a small desk. Sitting on that desk were an address book, mug of pens and pencils, and a very small, very worn photo of their son, William. 

Scully ran her fingers around the bent edges of the photograph as tears threatened to fall from her eyes. She shut her eyes attempting to banish the sadness and glanced over at Mulder, who had lit the fireplace and was currently on his back on the ground while Daggoo attempted to pin him and steal the rope toy. 

It was comforting to her, knowing Mulder also thought about their son. It made this empty place inside her somehow feel less lonely. 

‘God’ she thought to herself. ‘He would have made a great dad.’

“Ok. Ok. You win, little guy.” He said while laughing, throwing the rope toy across the room towards the front door. “Wow, Scully, you sure have your work cut out for you with this one.”  
He walked towards her and could see the photograph. William was smiling up at her, his big eyes, wide and innocent. 

 

“I imagine he’s living on a big farm, lots of land, loving on all the animals and practicing for basketball tryouts.” Mulder spoke softly  
 “That sounds nice” she returned.

Mulder put his arms around Scully’s shoulders and kissed her temple.

“Come on, Scully. Lets eat.”

Scully walked to grab the glasses before heading into the living room, where they had become used to eating on the coffee table all of these years. 

“Woah, Mulder. How much entertaining do you do here?” She gestured to a wooden wine rack filled with various bottles. 

“Not much. Your investigative skills fail you. Thats why all those bottles are still there. Grab one.”

She chose a Pinot Noir on the top of the rack and carried it into the living room. 

Using his pocket knife, Mulder uncorked the bottle and poured a generous amount into each of their glasses. 

———

An hour later they were both a little flushed. Maybe it was the heat from the fire. Maybe it was from the bottle and a half of wine that was now gone. Maybe both. 

Mulder was laughing as Scully recounted the events from last night telling him how after she had cleaned up, Daggoo had puked another time in his crate then proceeded to roll in it forcing her to give him a bath before leaving for Maggie’s. 

“It’s not funny Mulder! That dog, he's going to be the death of me.”

Mulder’s laughter died down and he took another swig of wine. 

“Scully, I have been wondering about something you said when we were in Oregon. You said that you were immortal. What did you mean by that?”

“Do you remember Clyde Bruckman? The man who claimed to have psychic abilities who helped us solve a case in the mid 90s?”

“Of course.” Mulder nodded. “Chantilly lace.”

“Well, I asked him how I would die, and he said I wouldn’t. Considering everything that has happened to me over the years, I started to believe that maybe he was right. Maybe I’m immortal.”

“God, I hope so.” Mulder interjected. 

Scully looked up at him dumbfounded. 

“Mulder, that would be horrible.”

“What? Why?”

“Well, think about it. It sounds good for the time being, but eventually, the life I know will move along, transforming into a future life, leaving me behind… alone… without you.” 

Mulder reached over taking her hand in his. Giving her a squeeze he said “Ah, Scully. You aren't going to get rid of me that easily.” 

“No” she replied. “It hasn't been that easy at all.”

Their eyes met as both of them sobered up slightly. Never breaking eye contact, Mulder leaned in towards her, brushing his lips ever so gently along hers in the softest of kisses. 

She deepened the kiss and began to trace her tongue along the lining of his full, luscious bottom lip. 

Mulder’s hands reached up to cup her cheeks while imbedding his fingers in her soft hair and massaging her scalp slowly with their pads. Scully’s nails scraped gently down the front of Mulder’s shirt and rested on his hips. 

They continued on this way for a few minutes before she stopped them. 

“Mulder, not here. Let’s go up stairs.”

“Are you saying you saying you don't like this couch, Scully. If I remember correctly, we started off really enjoying the couch, along with other pieces of furniture.” 

She gave him a warning look then broke out in a smile. 

“That leather couch was nice Mulder. This one is crap. Now lets go upstairs.” She led him past a sleeping Daggoo and up the steps. 

Mulder paused at the bedroom door. “Wanna sleep over, Scully?” He asked with boyish charm. 

“You forget Mulder, this is my house too” she said pushing past him making her way into the bedroom. 

‘Now this is more like it’ she thought upon seeing the bedroom. There were clothes strewn on the floor, bed left un-made, articles and papers on what used to be her side of the bed. Mulder turned to her with an apologetic face. 

“Sorry, maid quit after cleaning the downstairs” he mumbled, walking around the room picking up articles of clothing and throwing them in the general direction of the hamper. 

“THIEF!” Scully shouted scampering over towards the pile of laundry. “Mulder! I have been looking everywhere for this” she said, holding up a faded grey New York Knicks t-shirt.

“You know I love this shirt. It was most definitely in my dresser. I’ve spent the better part of a year thinking I had lost it, sleeping in other shirts of yours. It hasn’t been the same.”

“I think that makes *you* the thief, Scully” he said walking closer to her. “Besides, I don't think either of us will be needing this tonight.” He took the shirt from her and threw it onto the dresser. 

He grabbed her sweater by the hem as she lifted her arms over her head allowing him to remove the garment. He took off his own shirt throwing it towards the pile of forgotten items then turned back to Scully. 

She was wearing a simple creamy satin bra. He traced the lining of the cups with his fingers before reaching behind to unclasp it. It fell to the floor as she began working on his jeans. Soon they were both naked except for their underwear. They made their way towards the bed. 

Her body was pressed up against his and she could feel her erection searing against her stomach. He bent down pulling her underwear down her legs at an agonizingly slow rate. She reached down until her fingers were in the elastic of his boxers. As she began to pull them down Mulder lost balance and fell back onto the bed with a thud, pulling her on top of him.

Her breasts were at eye level and Mulder began to tease her nipples with his tongue while reaching down to cup her ass. Scully was grinding her pelvis against his thigh and he took the cue to begin massaging her clit. 

She bit her lip and threw her head back continuing to grind against his fingers in an attempt to get more friction. Mulder bent his head forward to kiss the nape of her neck when he realized something that stopped him dead in his tracks. 

“Mulder?” She was panting. “What the…”

Mulder was staring behind her in horror. He lifted her and placed her on the side of the bed as he jumped up, erection bobbing in the air. 

“Daggoo… get the hell out! Scully! This dog is watching us have sex!” 

Scully rolled her eyes and threw herself back on the bed, groaning in frustration. “Mulder, we haven't had sex in ages and you are going to stop over a bloody dog?” 

“He is watching us Scully! Watching us having sex!” he reiterated. 

“Must take after you” she mumbled under her breath. “Come on, Mulder.”

But it was too late. She could hear his footsteps making his way down the steps followed by the unmistakable padding of paws. 

Muffled, she could hear Mulder pleading with the dog to lay in his new peta-pocket bed. 

“Daggoo! Stay! Stay!” followed by Mulder’s footsteps, and then the dogs following him.

“No! No! Stay. Staaaaay. Good boy” followed by Mulder’s footsteps, and then the dogs. 

Mulder came up the steps, taking them two at a time. Standing in the doorway, still naked, he put his hands on his hips and said “we will just have to shut the door.”

“Ok, good” Scully said exasperated. “Now come here.” 

Mulder shut the door and turned the lock. 

“I don’t think Daggoo can turn the handle Mulder.”

“Just being extra safe” he said, making his way to the bed. 

His erection had faded a bit but Scully was in the perfect position to reach out and begin to stroke him. It was his turn to groan as she took him into her mouth in one smooth maneuver and begin running her tongue along the underside of his shaft.

“Scully” he croaked “I don't think I will last much longer if you keep that up.”

She reached up to his balls dragging her nails lightly against them and then released him from her mouth grinning up at him. 

Just then, there was the sound of tiny nails scraping against the bottom of the bedroom door and then a soft whimper. 

Scully began to giggle, laying her forehead against Mulder’s abdomen. 

“I’m going to kill that dog” he said. “GO AWAY” he yelled towards the door. 

At this point, Scully was in a fit of laughter. “Now I see why someone left him at a shelter” she giggled. 

Mulder looked down at her face, smiling and happy. He missed this. 

Looking up at him, Scully wiggled her butt so that she was at the top of the bed, Mulder followed her, climbing on top of her. 

He began to kiss her passionately, animals be damned. She reached down taking hold of him once again and he groaned. She positioned him at her entrance and he thrust inside of her. 

Their lovemaking was short lived but left them both buzzed and stated. 

They laid in the bed for a while in silence. ‘This was the great part of knowing somebody so completely’ Scully thought. ‘Laying here, not saying a word, but knowing what the other is thinking.’

After a while, Mulder got up to use the bathroom and Scully slid out of bed opening the door to a very sad Daggoo who was still sitting in the hallway. “Bad dog!” she whispered, bending down to pat him on the head. 

Walking over to the hamper, she picked up the Knicks shirt pulling it over hear head, then climbed back into the bed. 

When Mulder emerged from the bathroom she said “You can pry it off my cold dead corpse”. 

“So then I guess I really *will* never get it back.”

He curled into the bed next to her draping one leg over her hip and tucking her arm under his. They hadn't always slept this way, but it seemed to be the norm after extra exhausting love making. 

Scully drifted off quickly, it had been a long day and she drank almost a bottle of wine herself. Mulder was not far behind, his nose buried in her hair drinking in the scent of lemon shampoo and sex. 

He was in the perfect state between wake and sleep when he felt a thud at the foot of the bed. Looking down, he could see Daggoo standing on the bed staring at him with his head cocked. 

The dog made a little circle and then curled up in a ball to lay down. Mulder thought about nudging the dog with his feet but decided against it. I guess there was room in the bed for three. 

———

By morning, Mulder woke to the smell of coffee. Glancing over in the bed he saw, not Scully, but Daggoo. 

“Man are we going to have to work on boundaries” he said, giving the dog a swift pet on the head as he got out of bed and headed downstairs. 

Scully was sitting at the table with a mug of coffee and the Sunday paper. Mulder took a seat next to him where his own mug awaited. 

“Headache?” He asked her.

“No” she said putting down the paper. “Actually, I feel pretty good.”

She reached across the table taking his hand in hers and she gave it a squeeze. Their unspoken communication was that things were going to be ok. 

Mulder smiled back at her and opened the newspaper. 

“So, whats on the agenda for today?” she asked. 

“Ah-ha” Mulder exclaimed as he pointed to an ad in the paper. “Local obedience schools.”


End file.
